criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Gant
Since he was 33 years old during the time he was accused of the New Orleans killings, this would place his approximate year of birth |birth place = |death date = |death place = |job = Police officer |pathology = Serial Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 0-27 killed 0-1 attempted |status = Unknown |time = July 1991-April 8, 1996 }} Victor Gant is a suspected serial killer and one of the two top suspects of a series of slayings of local women in New Orleans, Louisiana. History Very little information has been disclosed about Gant's early life. What is known is that he was born sometime around 1962 of African-American descent, got a job at the New Orleans Police Department sometime around 1980, and started dating a woman named Sharon Robinson, who worked as a coin changer at Harrah's Casino. On 1991, a serial killer began murdering people, mostly prostitutes, in the Algiers and Treme neighborhoods, eventually claiming 24 victims. For a year, the police department had been aware of the killings but didn't alert the local media until they requested assistance from the public in 1995. At that time, Gant had been listed as a suspect in the murders of two of the victims, Robinson and a friend of hers, 30-year-old prostitute Karen Iverster, both of whom were found in a swamp near Interstate 55 on April 30. However, he was not charged and remained at a desk job on the force, though he had submitted blood and tissue samples to police detectives. At this point, nothing has been disclosed of Gant's fate afterward; whether or not there was a DNA match to the two aforementioned murders and/or the other 22 victims of the serial killer is unknown. It should be noted that a sketch of the killer was drawn in 1992 after the first six murders; the sketch depicted a large, muscular African-American man in his 30's, which matched Gant's physical description. Modus Operandi If he was indeed the perpetrator of the New Orleans serial killings, Gant usually targeted prostitutes, whom he incapacitated by drugging them before killing them in a variety of ways, usually strangulation or suffocation. It is unknown as to how Sharon Robinson and Karen Iverster were exactly murdered. Known Victims Note: All of the victims on this list are only suspected of being killed by Gant. The dates denote when the victims were found *1991: **July: "Brenda" **August 4: Danielle Britton, 17 **September 3: Tiera Tassin, 21 **September 21: Charlene Prince, 28 **November 21: Regina Okoh, 37 **December 14: Jane Doe, 20 *1992: **January 4: Lydia Madison, 29 **June 2: George Williams, 25 **July 25: Noah Philson, 33 **September 21: Regetter Martin, 29 *1993: **February 20: Cheryl Lewis, 30 **February 21: Delores Mack, 42 *1994: **February 5: Jane Doe, 25-35 **February 10: Jane Doe, 15-17 **February 13: Stephanie Murray, 25 **February 15: Jane Doe, 25-35 **April 2: John and Jane Doe **July 3: Michelle Foster, 32 **October 19: Stephany Brown, 29 *1995: **January 22: Wanda Ford, 29 **January 23: Sandra Warner, 39 **January 25: Henry Calvin, 24 **March 24: Linda DiBennedetto **April 30: ***Sharon Robinson, 28 ***Karen Iverster, 30 **May 6: Sandra Williams, 39 *April 8, 1996: Lola Porter, 39 On Criminal Minds *Season Two **"The Last Word" - Gant was possibly referenced by Reid when the team talks about instances when two independent serial killers are active simultaneously and is referred to as one of two serial killers active in New Orleans. The other serial killer appears to be Russell Ellwood. Sources *[http://www.nytimes.com/1995/08/13/us/officer-is-suspect-in-killings-in-new-orleans.html New York Times online article on Gant] *[http://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/dial-911-and-speak-to-the-prime-suspect-1581988.html The Independent online article on Gant] *Philly.com online article on Gant *''Los Angeles Times'' online articles: **08/13/95 article **09/07/95 article *[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/new-orlea-murders-cold-case_us_581730c2e4b0390e69d1070c Huffington Post online article on the Louisiana killings] References Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real Suspected Serial Killers Category:Unreferenced Criminals